When the Avatar falls
by Azulabeifong
Summary: Toph and Sokka was crossing the Serpent's pass but both were drowned to the bottom of the sea, where they found a titan. When they got out of that place, they searched for the rest of the titans while Aang was killed. So it is up to Sokka, Toph, Katara and the teen titan to kill the firelord.
1. Drowning

**(A/N) I'm still pretty new to this website, so any errors please inform me, and warn you, my grammar is not the best. **

**I will greatly appreciate it if you could review, especially constructive comments! Just punch a few keys and done! **

**I do not own Avatar and Teen Titans, cause they're wayy too awesome~ **

Drowning

"Come on Toph! It's just ice!" Sokka screamed. Suddenly, the Serpent crashed down on the ice Katara bended. Toph screamed as she fell into the water. Sokka gasped and jumped into the water, going after Toph. The serpent screeched as Sokka cradled Toph in his arms, Toph unconscious. The serpent faced Sokka and shot a blast of water towards him.

"For the love of Fish!" (**A/N Mr Ocean Koi fish and Miss Yue fish! Yue was amazing, too bad wasn't in the show much.)** he screamed as he was forced under the the water. He closed his eyes as he was pushed downwards. When he felt the pressure leave, he opened his eyes and gasped. Big mistake. Sea water filled in mouth and nostrils as oxygen escaped from him. He sank down and down, hugging the girl he had came to love in his arms. His vision began blurring, but he felt the sensation of falling through air before he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Toph felt dizzy. Really dizzy. Holdin her palms against her forehead, she pressed her head hard until the dizziness eased a tiny bit. Why was she so dizzy?

She opened her eyes, not that it made much difference and felt around. Yikes, she is not touching her beloved earth! Was is this hard thing that keeps bobbing up and down? She poked the thing beneath her as she tried to listen to her surroundings.

"grm nm nm..." a familiar voice groaned. Toph mentally smacked herself. Thanks to this dizziness in her mind, she couldn't even tell that Sokka was beneath her. Wait, Sokka was beneath her? An arm covered her as Sokka flipped to his side and tightly wrapped her. She felt happy, and nervous. That has not always been the emotions when anyone wraps her like that. Especially nervousness. It was alien.

Calming herself with a few deep breaths, she pressed her fingers against the earth and felt her surroundings. Suddenly, the dizziness washed back, as she fought to maintain consciousness and observe her surroundings. There is swishing thing upstairs, she thought. What do you call it? Wafer? Waper? Water? Yes, water! And this is a cave. Ca-ave. yes, cave. Mmm, and behind me is a nice Sokka. Shokka. Nice little Sokka, Sokka... Toph's eyes lolled back into her head as she blacked out once more.


	2. Uh oh

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last airbender or TeenTitans. **

**(A/N) Really short update... Heheh. Thanks for the review! It might sound weird but I'm trying to figure out the best way for Aang to die now... Ok I feel sadistic. Well, with no further ado, lets continue with the story and remember to review!**

Uh oh...

"Whoa, Starfire, now you can shoot energy outta your eyes? That's wayy cooler than Cy's cannon!" Beastboy exclaimed as they approached their ship.

"Hey!" Cyborg huffed, obviously offended by the comment. "Better watch your words, grass stain, or your butt will be smoking seconds!"

"Ok ok, calm down dude, I was just saying" Beast boy waved his hands in front of him, trying his best to look innocent. Cyborg turned back and glared at him, successfully making him shrink into his chair. When Cyborg turned back, Beast boy eyed him carefully as he slowly returned to his previous position, only to make things way worse.

Beast boy's hand accidentally connected to a big red button. "Uh oh" he muttered as the engines behind him started powering up.

Three

Beastboy shouts at Robin, trying to get his attention, only to find his face buried in a map.

Two

"Starfire!" the girl had already occupied herself with an iPod, trying to figure out how to use it.

One

"Cy! Rae!" those two had long blocked him out. "Damn" he muttered

A blast erupted from the back and they were shot in speeds as fast as sounds. The force was so great, everybody smacked to the back of their seats, their hands pinned to the chair. Robin attempted to reach the controls, but to no avail. Beast boy mutters "Ah damned".


	3. Aang's death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last air bender or Teen titans**

**(A/N) Yo dudes! Comin up, pretty sad chapter, Aang dies. I realized how easy it was to make him die. Actually, I had 'killed' Sokka and Toph which is pretty much half of him already. And if Katara is killed, he'd be dead, the Avatar stuff and all? And now they will be facing a greater threat. What is it? To be honest, I find it awkward for Katara to be in the picture... Without Aang. And to those Zutara fans out there... I'm kinda finding it hard to bring Zuko into the good side. I prefer Tokka, WOOHOO! Okay, if I'm continuing to ramble, I'd start talking about cat eating clones or potassium or something like that, so enjoy and remember to review! **

**Aang's death**

"SOKKA! TOPH!" Katara cried as she saw the serpent pushing them under the waves. Tears gushed out of her eyes before she knew it. She was too far away to help, she knew it deep down, but would not admit it. She raced after the spot where she last saw her brother and her best friend. A wave of grief alike the day her mother was killed crashed into her. Blinded to the rest of her surroundings, she did not realize that the serpent was near until a great force slammed into her middle, sending her flying into the air. Immobilized by the sudden series of events, she could not bend the water to save herself.

A strong gust of air erupted from somewhere below her, almost pushing her upwards. A blast of blue light filled the sky. Ear rattling scream tore through the air. Katara knew it was Aang. Utterly torn apart the second time already. Having all he cared about ripped away from him, from his old life to his sky bison an now to his friends, his scream penetrated the air, forcing every thing, dead or alive, to stop their actions. The blue light that surrounded Katara seemingly reflected the grief that radiated from that twelve year old boy. His scream died down. Everything came to a standstill. Silence stretched across the whole Serpent's pass, even the waves seemed to know to quiet down, the animals amongst the trees dared not make a sound.

Right before her eyes, Aang's body dissolved into blue light, every molecule in his body diffusing into the atmosphere. As Roku said. The Avatar is no more. The power trapped in that spirit, will only enter a mortal with most of the Avatar's blood. What Katara did not know is that that mortal is Azula.

Katara was falling. But she did not know that. All she could feel now is depression. She is strong, she wil get over this. But she felt so very helpless, so weak, seeing her friends die one by one in front of her friends. She was once again the weak little kid that could not do a thing to protect the ones she loved. This should be a nightmare. It will be a nightmare. It must be a nightmare. A soundless scream ripped her away from consciousness as she fell unconscious just before she slammed into the water.

**(A/N) So is dead or alive a video game? Oh yeah, and remember to review! Am I nagging too much, like a salesman maybe, review one, get one story free! Technically all the stories are free... Ok thank you happy new year bye bye!**


	4. Serpent's lake (pass)

**A/N: Sorry for the late update an. Thank you for those who reviewed! As I remember, Roku said that if an Avatar is destroyed while he is in the Avatar state, the Avatar spirit will be destroyed completely. So I figured that probably that energy must go somewhere. Azula is granddaughter of Roku and a prodigy so she is 'most of Avatar blood dude' err, duddess...? What do you call a female dude? and if you like the story, please favourite, follow and/or review! Though I might get a liiiittle bit sadistic towards the back part of the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Avatar the last airbender nor the Teen Titan, if not I'll be drinking liquid gold right now, wonder what that tastes like. Enough with ramblings, on with story!**

At the fire nation, Azula's eyes glowed electric blue. It dimmed down as Mai walked in. She felt much more powerful, yet do not know the source of this feeling. Neither did she know the source of an intense feeling of sorrow that came along with it. But Azula's heart has hardened since the day Ursa left. As she raised her head towards Mai, she saw her crying. Mai doesn't do crying. That's Ty Lee's job. Well, as her accomplice, Azula cannot tolerate another accomplice with infected with weakling emotions such as happiness and sad to say, distress.

Well, Azula's temper isn't the best in the world, so she strolled towards Mai and said in a steely calm voice, "What is wrong, my dear? You want me to hug you and sing lullabies to you to make you feel better?" Well, the usually calm Mai retorted with usually angry outburst, "I will do what I want to do, you have no right to so utterly control my freedom!" Azula just glared at her then walked away as she as pondering over Mai's sudden change of character. As she exited the room, Mai whispered to herself, "what came over me?"

Walking along the corridor, she tried to think of why these series of illogical events is happening. Well, at the same time, she observed the people around her instead of backing away from her as usual, are staring at her with curiosity. Well, suddenly a general came up to her and told her that the Avatar was spotting at the Serpent's lake. Azula smiled with pleasure. Finally something to chase after, to land her hands on. "Find Ty Lee and Mai, we are setting off now" Azula commanded the general. Well, good to see that her words still inspire fear in these men, as he scuttled off to do his duty.

* * *

Under the water, Toph brought them to where she felt Katara was. Sokka knelt down beside Katara and checked her breathing and heartbeat, even though Toph already told him that Katara is alive. But Toph sensed an air of danger. A familiar footsteps appeared on the pathway of the Serpent's lake. Azula.

Raven teleported the group to the surface with little effort. She expected to fight a big scary monster like cinderblock, or even an adult like slade. But well, three teenage girls was not the scariest opponent she could think of. But since Toph, the relatively powerful young girl could be apprehensive of this person, Raven know that she should not underestimate these three ladies. She saw the lady in the middle scrutinizing her group, but she ended off with staring straight at her, with those intense eyes that seemed to almost burn a hole through her own eyes.

The fight started with Toph's rock aiming straight at Azula's face. Azula nimbly dodged away returned blasts of her trademark sapphire fire. Sokka joined in the fight and three led an intense battle. Sokka approached the fight with a closer range as he is more comfortable with that technique. Toph aimed from a further distance. Although it was a great battle plan, they exchanged many blows and could not defeat Azula. A strange emotions of the strong urge to win seeped into them, fueling them to the point they would not back down unless they've broken all their limbs. It gave them motivation, but at the same time, it led them to fighting blindly.

On the other hand, the battle at the other side was not a hard one. When Cyborg and Beastboy tried to attack Ty Lee, she nimbly dodged away and tried to cut into the fight between Mai and the couple. Mai looked at the half-robot and the mutant, therefore understood Ty Lee's situation. Ty Lee easily blocked the chi of Robin and Starfire. But Mai was having slight difficulty with these two. It is very hard for her not to kill the half-metal man if she has to capture him. Well, he is not wearing any clothes to pin to the trees around or the grass. And as for the green boy, he was able to shape shift, so Mai's got to say, it is hard to pin a rat down.

After Ty Lee was settled with Robin and Starfire, she went on to attack Beastboy. Ty Lee was slightly more nimble than Mai, so she aimed for the green shapeshifter. She jumped an did a front flip, trying to strike the green rat , but it escaped. She lightly skipped on the balls of her feet, trying to step on the little green rat with every step. Well, to other people, I'd say that she looks like a hopping crazed woman. They approached an end. What followed was just a length of water before the trail continues on the Serpent's lake. The green rat dashed into the water and changed into a frog. Ty Lee chased after it. But after she was well surrounded by water, a green shark took the place of the frog is a green shark. Screaming at the top of her voice, she swam as quickly as she can back to the shore, with the sounds of gnashing teeth right behind her. Too bad for her, a shark is evidently a better swimmer. Hanging from the shark's teeth, beastboy turned into a horse and galloped back to meet his friends.

Mai and Azula were not faring well either, but people tend to save the best for the last, well these two ain't exceptions.


	5. Mai vs Cyborg

**Author's note: This chapter is sort of a bridge to what I'm deciding. Should Azula and Mai try to manipulate Cyborg or shall Mai be good? Any suggestions please review! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last Airbender and Teen Titans.**

Mai faced against that metal man. Standing in front of him, she scrutinized him while nimbly dodging his clumsy swings, and useless words on 'how I go easy on girls' crap. He is kinda different, but Mai sees no need to be so dramatic like Ty Lee. Hmm, if only he wore clothes its easier to pin him down. Metal against metal cannot stick. Damn. Now left with the old fashioned method of hand to hand combat. Seriously, this bulk of metal should not be worth Mai's time. After rolling her eyes in this metal bulk's grunt in frustration of not landing a blow on her, she swiftly did a roundhouse kick and knocked him backwards. That suit of armor sure has its benefits. Good in defense but pretty weak in attack. Well, Mai is dressed lightly, so easy attack. Obviously, hard blows is getting no where but draining his energy. Never mind, just keep dodging.

Mai looked at this man, wondering when he will ever drain his energy. Under all that armor must be tiring, why ain't he out of strength yet? Though there is something weird. Half his face is also metal. Could he be totally made out of meta-"OOPH" Mai stumbled on a rock. "Damned, shouldn't have though so muc- AAAHGHH" the bulk of metal crushes her flat.

Mai's POV

"Get OFF me you hunk of metal!" I glared at the face directly above her. "I can't!" He replied. "I think something sharp has cut my circuits! Unless I reconnect the wires I cannot move!" my eyes widened in recognition. The knifes! Then my eyes narrowed. How can any person's body be relied on circuits? That means he is completely metal and circuit and everything? How is it possible he is not dead?

"Why are you talking to me while referring to me as 'he'?" That metal man asked. Damned. That was a really dangerous mistake. Being squashed by a hunk of talking metal shouldn't have been that scary. "By the way, you can call me Cyborg. You seem like quite a nice lady as compared to the fire one" I rolled my eyes. Nice? I'd show him how caaring I can be if I weren't squashed by him. "As to your questions, I am made of metal. Half man, half metal. Gosh, my neck is sore"

"You better not lay your filthy face anywhere near mine" I replied in my joking tone, as I do care that his neck is sore unlike what others think, but as most people cannot really differentiate the tone of my voice, so my supposed joke must have sound like a warning. That theory is reinforced by his sheepish look. "Just joking. Just lay your head beside mine. But I am going to signal for help in about 10 seconds, so don't say I did not warn you!" "Oh." He replied and blushed a tiny bit, the side of his face that was not covered by metal.

I grinned at at him. Then turning my head to the side, I force my hand to peek out from under the mess and flicked 2 knives towards my mouth. Catching it in my mouth, I positioned them side by side, then blowed hard. An ear shattering whistle sounded, echoing across the pass. I giggled slightly as I saw Cyborg cringe. I wonder where Azula and Ty Lee ran off to, but they should not be too far to miss this whistle.


End file.
